The Best Smile
is an original character image song from Smile Pretty Cure!. It is performed by the voice actresses for the 5 Smile! Cures. Lyrics |-|Romaji= #FE28A2|Ha}}/ Tsuzuku ashita e mirai e kono yume to kibō wo nosete #FFBF00|Pe}}/ / Arukidasou min'na de tobira hiraite #FE28A2|Ha}}/ Shinjite ireba daijōbu kanau kara #FFBF00|Pe}}/ / Saikō no sumairu wo todokeru yo Happy day Smile for you Happy day Yes Yes Smile Happy day Smile for you Happy day Yes Yes Smile #FE28A2|Ha}}/ Ōkina wa wo tsukureta nara #FFBF00|Pe}}/ / Waraigoe ga suru soshite odoridasu Min'na ga shiawase ni nareru yo (1, 2, Go!) Imasugu yume to kibō ga afure kaeru sono sekai e Tobidasou kono te de tobira hiraite Min'na no egao ga hajikeru jikan ga Tsuzukeba ī na sore ga takaramono Kagayake mirai sumairu min'na no chikara wo awasete Shiawase no dekoru wo atsume ni ikou Kizukeba kakegae no nai nakama da ne Arigatō kore kara mo yoroshiku ne Happy day Smile for you Happy day Yes Yes Smile Happy day Smile for you Happy day Yes Yes Smile #FE28A2|Ha}}/ Son'na toki koso sumairu de #FFBF00|Pe}}/ / Kiseki okosou yo yūki miseyou yo Min'na de shiawase ni narou yo {1, 2, Jump!) Tsuzuku ashita e mirai e kono yume to kibō wo nosete Arukidasou min'na de tobira hiraite Kurushī toki mo itsudemo soba ni ite Tasukete kureru sore ga tomodachi yo Kono hoshizora ni negau yo sekaijū no ai to heiwa Ikusen no egao ga tsunagaru sekai e Shinjite ireba daijōbu kanau kara Saikō no sumairu wo todokeru yo #FE28A2|Ha}}/ Mamoritai omoi sore ga yūki ni #FFBF00|Pe}}/ / Kawaru toki wa sugu soko ni aru #FE28A2|Ha}}/ Akiramenaide makenaide #FFBF00|Pe}}/ / Sā ikou te to te tsunageyou Imasugu yume to kibō ga takusan aru sono sekai e Tobidasou sono te de tobira hiraite Min'na no egao ga hajikeru jikan ga Tsuzukeba ī na sore ga takaramono Kagayake mirai sumairu min'na no chikara wo awasete Daijōbu itsudatte hitori ja nai kara Kizukeba kakegae no nai nakama da ne Honto ni kansha shiteru omoi komete Kore kara mo yoroshiku ne Happy day Smile for you Happy day Yes Yes Smile Happy day Smile for you Happy day Yes Yes Smile |-|Kanji= 続く明日へ　未来へ　この夢と希望を乗せて 歩き出そう　みんなで　扉開いて 信じていれば大丈夫　叶うから 最高のスマイルを届けるよ Happy day Smile for you Happy day Yes Yes Smile Happy day Smile for you Happy day Yes Yes Smile 苦しい時は　みんなで力合わせてね 楽しい時は　みんなでワイワイはしゃごうね 悲しい時は　そっとそばにいてあげるね 嬉しい時は　みんなで笑顔になろうね 一人じゃできないことでも 手と手をつなぎ合わせて 大きな輪を作れたなら 笑い声がする　そして踊りだす みんなが幸せになれるよ (1、2、Go!) 今すぐ夢と　希望が　溢れかえるその世界へ 飛び出そう　この手で　扉開いて みんなの　笑顔がはじける時間が 続けばいいな　それが　宝物 輝け　未来　スマイル　みんなの力を合わせて 幸せのデコルを　集めに行こう 気付けば　かけがえのない仲間だね ありがとう　これからもよろしくね Happy day Smile for you Happy day Yes Yes Smile Happy day Smile for you Happy day Yes Yes Smile 迷った時は　悩まず声をかけてよね 笑った時は　いっしょに笑顔見せようね 落ち込む時は　みんなで励まし合おうね 感動したら　みんなで涙流そうね もう立ち直れないくらい 悲しいことがあっても そんな時こそスマイルで 奇跡起こそうよ　勇気見せようよ みんなで幸せになろうよ (1、2、Jump!) 続く明日へ　未来へ　この夢と希望を乗せて 歩き出そう　みんなで　扉開いて 苦しい時もいつでもそばにいて 助けてくれる　それが友達よ この星空に願うよ　世界中の愛と平和 幾千の笑顔が　つながる世界へ 信じていれば大丈夫叶うから 最高のスマイルを届けるよ 守りたい想い　それが勇気に 変わる時は　すぐそこにある 諦めないで負けないで さあ行こう　手と手つなげよう 今すぐ夢と　希望が　たくさんあるその世界へ 飛び出そう　その手で　扉開いて みんなの　笑顔がはじける時間が 続けばいいな　それが　宝物 輝け　未来　スマイル　みんなの力を合わせて 大丈夫　いつだって　ひとりじゃないから 気付けば　かけがえのない仲間だね ほんとに感謝してる　想い込めて これからもよろしくね Happy day Smile for you Happy day Yes Yes Smile Happy day Smile for you Happy day Yes Yes Smile |-| English= Continuing to tomorrow and to the future we ride on this dream and hope Let's step on as everyone opens the door together If we believe it'll be alright since it'll come true We will deliver the best smile Happy day Smile for you Happy day Yes Yes Smile Happy day Smile for you Happy day Yes Yes Smile During painful times we'll all combine our powers During fun times we'll all get excited and make merry together During sad times we'll stay quietly beside you During happy times we'll all smile together If there's something you can't do alone We just hold hands and come together To form a large ring With the sounds of laughter let's dance As we'll all become happy together (1, 2, Go!) Now to that world overflowing with dreams and hope Let's fly and open the door with this hand The times bursting with everyone's smiles It'll be great if it can continue since that's our treasure The sparkling future smiles with everyone's powers combined Let's collect the decors of happiness We know that we are irreplaceable comrades Thank you and please look after me from now on too Happy day Smile for you Happy day Yes Yes Smile Happy day Smile for you Happy day Yes Yes Smile When you're lost don't hesitate and call out to us When you're laughing show us your smile too When you're depressed we'll all encourage you When you're touched we'll all shed tears together Even when sad events occur So that we can't even recover At that time just smile to Create miracles and show your courage Let's all become happy together (1, 2, Jump!) Continuing to tomorrow and to the future we ride on this dream and hope Let's step out as everyone opens the door together We'll be beside you always even during painful times We'll help you as that's what friends are for Wish on this starry sky for our world's love and peace For a world connected by thousands of smiles If we believe it'll be alright since it'll come true We will deliver the best smile The wish to protect that will change Into courage that'll be right with you Don't give up and don't lose So let's go and let's hold hands Now to that world with lots of dreams and hope Let's fly and open the door with this hand The times bursting with everyone's smiles It'll be great if it can continue since that's our treasure The sparkling future smiles with everyone's powers combined It's alright because you are never alone We know that we are irreplaceable comrades We're really thankful and with all my heart And please look after me from now on too Happy day Smile for you Happy day Yes Yes Smile Happy day Smile for you Happy day Yes Yes Smile Trivia * This song is played as an insert song in episode forty four and the final episode. Audio Category:Songs Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Image Songs Category:Music Category:Character Songs